Sailor Moon: Sailor Galaxy
by Puppis
Summary: The Senshi are reliving their past and are now finding out what was covered up in their memories and the Universe is on the brink of another Sailor War unlike the Chaos caused by Sailor Galaxia. Will the Senshi be able to save the day again
1. Arc 1 Silver: The Golden Heir

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Moon Castle, Mare Serenitatis, Moon, Year 6 of the Reign of Queen Serenity II**

In a pure white room on a bed laid a woman of strong power and beauty that it radiated out into the whole room. She had lavender eyes and pure silver hair she was holding the hand of a man that seemed to be dripped in gold, gold hair, gold eyes, golden skin.

"Hikaru I can feel her she is coming soon my love" she gasped as another pain shot through her body.

"Be strong my love she will be as beautiful as you are" he said as to encourage her.

"Yes Sere she is starting to crown now just a couple more pushes" said a woman with long blue hair.

"Ok Amaya, I hope she will be obedient to everything that is laid before her"

"Really Sere you want an obedient daughter" said Amaya grimacing at the thought of a obedient Queen, her friend was crazy in the brain to think this.

"She is here finally" a loud wail filled the room as at 12:00 a.m. June 30th the Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium was born.

"I shall call you Serenity Usagi no Tsuki" her mother said softly before falling asleep.

"Amaya my wife she is the main one behind the King's trying to marry their daughters to those Terrans" came the King

"Should have figured when she wanted an obedient daughter but why" came the reply from the tired woman.

"It's because the King of Earth wants to unite Earth and Moon into one Kingdom with the Royals on the moon and the others on Earth" he replied.

"I should go to the nursery to check on Amiko before I summon the other Queens and the Princesses"

"Go and may Apollo protect you from all ill"

"Thank you King Hikaru, I shall be back in a hurry"

"My little moonbeam your mother is a vicious one I guess I should send a memo to my sister"

"I call forth my little sister where are you Hikari" he said in a whisper

A giggle was heard over the wind as a voice responded.

"Yes Hikaru you called" a woman with long gold red hair came looking at the King.

"Kari you look so tired" the King said looking at the woman.

"Well you try raising four young girls especially since three of them are guardian senshi of the first, and being the Strongest Senshi in the Milky Way Galaxy" she replied short of breath

"Yes Sailor Galaxia the most feared warrior in this Galaxy, I need you to vow your children aid to my daughter she is the one if you know what I mean"

"Really she will be Sailor Cosmo interesting where did the power come from Cosmo was a different line all together" she replied.

"Like your powers she was chosen as worthy"

"Fine I Queen Hikari Akane no Kinmoku vow the allegiance of Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou, and Crown Princess Kakyuu no Kinmoku to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki" four beams of light struck Baby Serenity in her heart tying four new beings into her court beings she will most likely never meet in person.

"Thank you Hikari"

"No problem Karu, now spoil my niece and protect her from Artemis"

"Oh I will protect her from Artemis"

"Hello my King who were you talking to" came a soft voice from the door, and there stood a woman with purplish black hair and red eyes and wore a soft yellow gown.

"My daughter, Luna is that a crime? Hmm to talk to my child or should I be arrested for talking to the new Princess" he said sarcastically to the woman who was slowly becoming irritated at him.

"No my King just orders from the Queen" she said coolly

"Oh my wife has orders out already bout our daughter interesting"

"My Liege the other Queens have come to present their daughters" said a courtier.

"Ok come Usa let's go meet your playmates"

"Her name is Serenity of Tsuki no Hime your majesty" she growled out to him

"And you need to remember your place Mauian"

"Sorry My King" she respond as the go to a crystal room where the twelve senshi to Queen Serenity stood and next to nine of them where little girls who would be the next senshi for his precious pearl.

"Welcome ladies"

"Thank you Highness" they replied as they curtsied except MakeMake, Haumea, and Sedna who glared at him.

"So ladies should we begin or do we need to wait for Serenity"

"We must wait for the High Queen, Solarian or this process can't happen" came a voice from a woman with mauve hair and dark blue eyes that was dressed in burnt orange gowns.

"Oh really Haumea and since when did Serenity control the Sun" he said leveling his glare and then unleashed his aura on this one Queen who started to sweat under his glare.

"My King can you just take Eris's vow because, Serenity has a gift for the Inner and Outer Princesses for when they make their vows to Serenity and _like you said she doesn't know Helian so towards the end of the vows for our daughters they will make it more towards the power of the Sun then the Moon so they would not be held in control my Lady Serenity-sama"_ came the voice a beauty that he knew was the Queen of Kasei with her long red hair and brilliant pink eyes.

"Of course Hikari and I will do as you suggested so Akane could your little beauty do the pledge to my little gem"

A woman with rose colored hair and gold eyes nodded and guided a young girl of around 6 towards the front of the king and she wore the Erisian colors of pink and gold.

"I Princess Chieko Hanako no Erisu daughter of Queen Akane Natsumi no Erisu and Prince Kuro Kyou no Mokusei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Eris, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power _as well as the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" a pink glow surround her and the baby.

"Thank Chi-chan now go back to your Okaa-san ok"

"Ok Taiyou-sama"

"Now, welcome ladies shall we get started with the binding, and sorry that I'm late" she said with a fake giggle. Only three were truly happy to see her but they could not say anything about the Erisian pledge.

"Tsuki-sama sorry to cut it short there is a problem back on Eris that caught my attention so I have to go sorry" Akane took Chieko with her as they left out the door after receiving a nod.

"So who wants to go first" she said cheerifully.


	2. Arc 1 Silver : Innocents

I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh and sorry for any Queen Serenity lovers but she will be bashed a lot.

**Moon Castle, Mare Serenitatis, Moon, Year 6 of the Reign of Queen Serenity II**

"I go your majesty" came a small soft voice.

"Ok Princess Suisei come forward" Serenity said with her voice held tight. The girl was in a blue gown that was lined with white and light blue with her short blue hair.

"I Princess Amiko Akira no Suisei daughter of Queen Amaya Asa no Suisei and Prince Tomoki Hiroshi no Kasei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Mercury, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power and knowledge _as well as the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" a blue light surrounded her as the King nodded to this as well.

"Thank you Amiko-chan, Amaya she is just like you" Serenity sad with amusement.

"Thank you Serenity-sama" Amaya stressed the respect to her Queen trying not to catch the suspicion of the other senshi that were loyal to the Queen.

"Hey Aika how 'bout your daughter we keep in the order of the planets huh."Came Serenity sounding happy at seeing the platinum blonde girl next to her mother.

"Ok Serenity-sama" came the small but confident voice of Princess Kinsei

"Oh little Kinsei add a part about being her body double since you two favor each other ok" Serenity said with a little hint of glee.

"Hai, I Princess Minako no Kinsei daughter of Queen Aika Minori no Kinsei and Prince Daichi Fumio no Suisei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Venus, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power, looks and my body _as well as to the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" a golden glow erupted from Minako as she went to stand next to Amiko who still struggling to not cry by the cold aura coming from the Queen, that all the girls could feel.

"Little Reiko it's your turn" as the red headed girl nodded as she came forward in her simple red gown.

"I Princess Reiko Kimiko no Kasei daughter of Queen Hikari Mayumi no Kasei and Prince Hisashi Haru no Mokusei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Mars, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power and my visions _as well as to the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" a red glow surrounded her as she went to join the other two huddling together to gain warmth.

"Your daughter is a Seer, Hikari" Serenity said shocked not knowing this.

"Yes Serenity-sama we just found out about this power coming up in her. Lying about the fact that all Martians have vision training only a few actually gain True Sight.

"Hmm Hisoka your daughter's turn" Serenity said with edge letting some of her aura slip out at the thought of a powerful warrior that could be breed from Mars.

"I Princess Makoto Mieko no Mokusei daughter of Queen Hisoka Mariko no Mokusei and Prince Ichiro Isamu no Dosei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Jupiter, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power and strength _as well as to the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" A green glow surrounded her as she ran to the girls huddled together.

"You four will be her Guard, you will stay with her no matter what and as a small token I give each of you an orbiting castle around your home planet. Mercury you shall have Mariner Castle, Magellan Castle is Venus, Phobos - Deimos Castle to Mars and Io Castle to Jupiter." Serenity said hiding her glee of breaking the Queens from their Heirs in one fail swoop.

"Arigato Serenity-sama" came the four girls bowing in front of her.

"No problem girls since you will spend so much time with Serenity it's no problem it is expected of me to give something to the ones who could die for my daughter" she said hiding a smirk.

The four girls paled at the thought they could die protecting the princess and looked to their mothers who also paled.

"Now Outers your turn." Serenity barked

"I Princess Haruka Junko no Tennousei daughter of Queen Kiyoko Shinju no Tennousei and Prince Kazuhiko Jun no Kaiousei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Uranus, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power and ability _as well as to the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" a Navy blue glow surrounded her as she stood next to the young Inners.

"I Princess Michiru Manami no Kaiousei daughter of Queen Manami Miyuki no Kaiousei and Prince Kei Kenji no Suisei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Neptune, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power _as well as the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" An aqua glow surrounded her as she joined the rest of the senshi.

"I Princess Setsuna Masako no Meiousei daughter of Queen Junko Mai no Meiousei and Prince Kioshi Koji no Kinsei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Pluto, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power and to guard the gates of the Silver Millennium _as well as to the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" a black glow surrounded her.

"I Princess Hotaru Umeko no Dosei daughter of Queen Maiko Sakiko no Dosei and Prince Hitoshi Aki no Kasei pledge my loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity Usagi no Tsuki in the name of the Planet Saturn, and with this vow I pledge to serve the Moon with all my power and my ability to destroy and create _as well as to the Sun with my dying breath _so mote it be" a purple glow erupted out of her.

"Good, good you Outers will be responsible to Guard the System from Castles orbiting your home worlds and, Pluto you shall Guard the Gate Time no matter what. So Titan Castle to Hotaru, Miranda Castle to Haruka and Triton Castle to Michiru. Oh and Charon Castle to Setsuna-chan when she is allowed a break, so Outers and Queens you are dismissed. Haumea, MakeMake and Sedna you are to escort them to the teleportation room." Serenity said scaring the young girls. The three forced the Queens and the Outer Senshi from the room.

"Serenity that was going too far and you know it what are you thinking." Hikaru growled out looking at his wife.

"Just trying to cement a relationship with my young senshi who will be living here for a while. Now stop barking orders Husband now I will see you later" She said turning leaving the room being followed by a white and black cats.

"Sorry my little himes my wife is trying to become an Empress and you four are the ones she trying to corrupt, now come with me she does not want to really see Serenity except for important dates so come with me." They left the room going to a small room where they teleported to the second castle of the Moon where a being appeared.

"So Serenity how is my Young Niece, I can't wait to get her out the way and you as well to become Queen" comes a jaunty voice.

"Ah Artemis I was wondering when you were going to appear." Serenity said as a woman with long black hair comes into view.

"Don't call me that it's Nehelania now Queen of the Dark Moon Energy that you are bottling away for what reason Onee-sama" the woman said with her face in a pout.

"I want you to kill the Queens when their daughters are fourteen understand, with that I can enforce what my plans are to marry the Inners to the Terran Prince's Guard and have the Outer waste away in their duties and seal Saturn forever." She said with an evil laugh.

"How devious Onee-sama, and what about you meddling husband he will interfere in this and you know it" the woman said as she shifted in her form fitting black gown.

"Oh he will have to be killed so Serenity can be broken under the lovely Prince of Earth and after their Heir is born you will come and kill my Daughter and you will marry her lovely Husband in which you shall be Queen after me then their little brat unless you have one with him oh Imouto" Serenity said with an evil grin.

"I so love when you scheme Onee-sama" Artemis laughed as she left the room in black wisp.

**Silver Citadel, Orbit of the Moon, Year 15 of the Reign of Queen Serenity II**

"Usa-sama don't do that" come a cry from across the room as a young girl with silver hair jumped from table to table in the small dining room.

"Ami-chan come on and join me it's fun" comes the small happy voice that was running around.

"Serenity-sama that's not proper for a princess to do and if you want to go to my birthday next week you must behave" a dark red headed figure said walking into the room wearing an red gown with an empress waist and had light pink veiling around the sides of it.

"Rei-chan I'm sorry I stop is Mako-chan in the kitchen" she asked hoping to get a snack from the Jovan.

"I think so and hopefully we can get some Cherry Cookies for you huh Sere" said the Martian as she fixed the Princess's hair and smoothed out her dress as the Mercurian laughed.

"Only if the Outers could be here?" said Ami looking out the window to the see Uranus shimmering behind Saturn.

"You know since their mothers died they can't do much especially with their fathers gaining hold of the planet they are basically hostages, and it's a good thing they came to visit last week for a minute it was good to spend time with Taru-chan" Rei said with a small blush on her face.

"Oh I understand Rei, I miss Michi-chan I wish Serenity-sama wasn't so cruel" Ami said happy the King allowed them to help their mother keep control of their planets.

"Ami-nee when is Onee-chan come home I miss her" Serenity squealed think of her best friend and role model.

"I don't know your Okaa-san called her away for something I hope it was ok" Ami said thinking of the bubbly Venusian.

"It's weird seeing as her Kaa-san became strange ill for her to be called in as a decoy to the Princess for these strange diplomats huh." Rei said as they walked to the Kitchen where they saw their friend cooking up a storm.

"Rei you are the last to become of age to become betrothed so hush and yes and it's not only her mother but my Okaa-sama has become sick and if the information is right so is Amaya-sama" said the buxom green haired woman who was icing a cake.

"Okaa-sama, I knew something was up when she told me I was doing something next week. Hikaru-sama is the best he is allowing us to travel to all our homes next week without Serenity knowing because she will be meeting our fathers next week." Ami said giggling at Sere trying to grab the icing from Makoto only to be stopped by Rei.

"Yes and I think we might have a small coronation when we get home I think our Kaa-sans are worried about our planets being like the Outers and we can also see our Fiancés again even I don't like it, and don't even start Mako" Rei growled the last part at the Jovan who was laughed at the now pink icing in the Martians head. "Serenity why do I have icing in my hair."

"It flew up when you snatched it from me Onee-chan" came the sweet voice of Serenity when a presence was felt outside the door.

"Serenity get behind Rei now, Ami get next to the door" Makoto said as the door started to open to reveal three men they did not know. "Who are you three and why are you here"

"Oh Mako, I'm hurt you don't remember your love" came the solid voice of a blue haired boy.

"Kento-kun, sorry I forgot you guys were coming" she said only after seeing Ami and Rei with their fiancés and saw Serenity looking at the fourth one who was just outside the door.

"Hey Usako missed me" came his smooth voice.

"Row-kun I missed you, what you bring me, what you bring me" she said jumping up and down on his arm.

So the girls spent time with their fiancées hoping for the best as they had fun in the kitchen as Makoto kept cooking up a storm.

"So besides the boys stopping by before their mission do you guys miss our little ones?" Makoto asked looking up at the silhouette of Mars going by.

"Yes so unfair of Serenity-sama to seal away our children just because they were between two senshi, and sad part is Hikaru-sama already knew and could care less, if only Pluto-san had joined us then we could had put up a fight." Reiko said with a grim face while playing with her hair.

"You know Setsuna-san has her eyes on nothing but her duty and only stops for Sere, maybe when Sere is old enough we can get a Senshi bond between them then maybe we can get Serenity-sama to calm down." Amiko said as she sat down next to the Jovan.

"Well I know one thing we need to save our planets from corruption" Reiko said with a look at Mars that was glowing in the distance. "So whose planet are we going to first?"

"Umm from Hikaru-sama's agenda it will be my home planet since its closest to the Sun and when we get their will be their during the Suada Days that I so missed and it's funny Shin-kun will be there during that time since it's a planetary holiday." Amiko said blushing.

"So we get to see the Mercurian act Venusian for three days finally a break from the books for you Ami-chan" Makoto said swaying her hips.

"By the time we get to Mars it will be the start of the Lakedaimonia which is not good for us because the Men of Kasei will be very militaristic and very bloodthirsty and no women are allowed in the Inner Courts of the Royal City even my mother will be in a villa far from the capital it's a tribute to Ares our Lord and Protector." Reiko said with an amused smile.

"Sad to because by the time we make it to Jupiter it will be nearing Lunarian Summer so we will be witnessing the Heraia which only women compete for the Queen of the Pantheon and wife of our Lord Zeus Hera." Makoto said giggling since she was competing and all Queens and Princesses had to come except Queen Serenity who does not come and who usually tries to keep Sere-chan on the Moon during it but since Hikaru-sama is having her go with us she gets to witness it.


	3. Arc 1 Silver: The Return

I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh and sorry for any Queen Serenity lovers but she will be bashed a lot.

"_Minako"_-Solarian speech

"**Makoto"-** Jovian Speech

"_Ami"_-Mercurian Speech

"_**Rei"**_-Martian Speech

**Moon Castle, Mare Serenitatis, Moon, Year 20 of the Reign of Queen Serenity II**

The visits went by fast to the point the growing years moved fast until the point that it was the eve of Princess Serenity's Birthday Party, and the Inner Senshi came in the room to visit her.

"Hello Sere how are you?" came a soft melody of voice that caused the young girl to turn around and see one of her closest friends a woman with mid back long blue hair and was wearing a tight blue empress waist gown.

"Ami, Ami I missed you how was Mercury?" Serenity jumping into the woman's arms

"It was ok very boring with father pushing his agenda on everything that I had to hide on Mariner the whole time funny a 20 year old Princess had to hide because of two dumb men" Ami said with slight laugh at the end causing the girl to laugh.

"It's better than being stalked by the man your father wants you to marry" Makoto said entering the room with her long green hair down around her shoulders.

"Get over Makoto if you were not being so nice he would of got the hint besides the imbeciles are stuck on Earth for now, with no chance of bothering us since the Queen got pissed off at the for causing the Outer System failure in December" Rei said entering the room throwing her long red hair over her shoulder.

"I just wish, we had real Planet Crystal and not these keystones that just identifies us as Sailor Senshi, Sere come back over here so I can finish your hair" Minako said looking at the young girl.

"Ok Mina-nee," Serenity said running back to the older woman who was doing her hair.

"Just think tonight we celebrate Sere's 14th Birthday, I just wished it wasn't a ball and that the Outers we all still alive as well as our dear fiancés."Ami said looking out the window into space seeing the Halo of Mars in the distance.

"I sense an intruder in the Hall, and it's not a friendly one but a possessive and lustful one" Rei said standing up holding her necklace with its shining ruby.

"Mako, Ami standing in front of Serenity while I'm still doing her hair" Minako barked out watching the two woman do as told. A knock was heard at the door before the silver handle turned.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something here ladies I was just looking for the Princess and they said this was her room." Said man with raven hair that shined blue in the light and wore a simple tuxedo which was unusual for the Moon Balls, and the girls continued to look at him especially since he looked to be about their age and not Sere's age which was the shocker.

"Who are you? And who gave you permission to come to these rooms" Makoto barked at him making him step back looking nervous as Rei edged closer looking at him.

"Watch it Makoto we don't want to cause an incident like the last one now do we" Rei said looking at Mako who nodded her in agreement. "I'm Crown Princess Reiko of Mars and I'm one of the Guards to the Princess and I'm sorry for my partner she doesn't like those who over step the positions like you did by just entering into these rooms without us answering first or an introduction so again who are you?" Rei said looking at him very closely.

"I'm Crown Prince Endymion of Earth and the fiancé to the Princess and your Future King so step aside and let me see if the Princess is here." He went to grab Rei to move aside but when he touched her his hand was burned, he tried to grab Makoto next and was shocked.

"What the hell are you bitches get out of my way now or else I get Sir Artemis to dismiss you all from your post do you understand me" He growled at them making Ami look at him and sneer at how conceited he was.

"Lord Endymion you are overstepping your bounds and Sir Artemis cannot do anything to us so why don't you leave the rooms and wait just like everyone else in the ballroom do you understand" Ami said with a chill to her voice that would of sent weaker men running hoping that this idiot would get he is not wanted here.

"Look here peasant the Queen sent me to talk to the Princess, and make her understand we are to be married tomorrow night at midnight in the perfect sync of Earth and Moon" Endymion said growling at Ami.

"Amiko, Reiko and Makoto stand down now, let me talk to my Fiancé, and help get to know us better, _Don't you understand and Ami stay near Sere, I will come forward so just stay where you are"_ Minako said coming in between Rei and Makoto looking at Endymion.

"Ah Serenity how are you my beloved Fiancée I hope you are well for the ball tonight to announce are engagement to the whole system." Endymion said looking at Minako who was disguised as Serenity with her hair down.

"I will be better if you let me finish getting ready so what was it you wanted sir" Minako said hiding her disgust at the Prince who was an interloper who had a Mistress on Earth who would be his True Queen from what the monitors said after watching Earth for them.

"Fine beautiful I go but I like your hair down makes you fit better as Terran Queen Consort love I see you later" Endymion said walking out the door and closing it, Rei expanded her senses so she can see if left the hall which he did.

"Damn Earthling, if Sailor Earth didn't vanish when she was needed we wouldn't have been dealing with this, but she vanished with the boys and that was it" Minako said growling "Are you ok Sere?" turning to look at the Princess who was ready for the ball now with her hair done and everything.

"Yes Mina, thanks you guys for keeping him out he is so controlling and he is very abusive Mother could careless I miss Kayura-chan she was my best friend" Serenity said pouting looking into the distance to see the Asteroid Belt we the boys died with Kayura.

"It's our job especially when deals with our little sister and we have to do better since the older sisters are not here with us I can't believe he is Kay-chan nii-san who would of thought" Ami said looking at the mirror.

"He is her half brother the King had an affair right before the marriage between him and the Queen of Chikyuu so Endymion has no true claim on the Crystal of Earth but he has it in his position now which is why I can't fight back because the Moon may be strong but the Earth saps the Moons energy if there was a fight between crystals." Serenity said pouting as she finished her makeup.

"Well maybe we can stall the marriage until you are Queen and you can say you don't want to marry him and call that or abdicate from the Line of Tsuki and go to your fathers Kingdom tonight instead of the Ball" Minako said looking at Sere.

"That wouldn't work mother has a hold of the ports on the Moon tonight" Serenity said sadly, as a knock came on the door.

"_Girls it's me let me in so I can discuss something's with Serenity for her future"_ came voice from behind the door, Rei ran to open it before join the others in a bow before the man with golden shoulder length hair, mesmerizing gold eyes and dressed in a simple white tuxedo embroidered in gold on the edges and buttons making him look powerful.

"Father what's wrong?" Serenity said worried from what her father said.

"Tonight the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium will fall because of Earth Endymion didn't tell his mistress what was going on so she thinks he is abandoning her and the Earth for you daughter which is not the case so I'm safe guarding your memories with my personal senshi and for you Serenity to meet some new allies ok" Hikaru said looking at the girls he helped raise with the other Queens.

"Ok" was the answer.

"Sailor Mnemosyne comes here" he said as a woman who looked 16 entered with pink hair in two braids, with a fuku that looked like Venus's but in pink.

"You called you Majesty, Hello Princesses" said the meek girl who looked at the King.

"I need you to do like you did for the Outers and then flee Tsuki and go to the Cauldron, I know your daughters will be reset when Saturn drops the glaive but you are there to hold them ok"

"Ok Your Highness" she closed her eyes and all the memories flew to her to be held until the time was right. "My daughters will come when you reach the highest level possible for you now and after you defeat your strongest enemy blessed be Tsuki no Hime" she left in a pink glow.

"Now girls go to the Ball, Serenity come with me" he said as the group left the room in to different directions.


	4. Arc 1 Silver: The Opening

I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh and sorry for any Queen Serenity lovers but she will be bashed a lot. And I don't own Ronin Warriors.

"_Minako"_-Solarian speech

"**Makoto"-** Jovian Speech

"_Ami"_-Mercurian Speech

"_**Rei"**_-Martian Speech

"Now Sere, here is who I want you to meet your Aunt Hikari she is the Queen of Kinmokusei, Sailor Sol, Sailor Galaxia of the Milky Way Galaxy and her children the starlights also known as Sailors Alpha Centauri A, B and Sailor Sol, as well as Sailor Kinmokusei, Princess Kakyuu of Tankei Kingdom" Hikaru said looking at the five guest in front of him and his daughter.

"Hello brother I have decided the power of the Sol Crystal needs to be given back to Sol, Alpha Centauri A and B can be split into the three lights and my trio will have new names" Hikari said before she turned to Serenity, "Hello my gorgeous niece you look stunning you have your father's looks but your mother's coloring interesting Hikaru" Hikari said before holding out a crystal which was pure white and had a golden aura around it.

"Very well I King Hikaru of Sol command that the Silver Moon Crystal and the Crystal of Sol merge into one to form the Imperial Silver Crystal of Sol" a blinding flash of light as a the two crystals merged before re entering into Serenity who passed out into her father's arms as the visitors left in small flashes of gold light.

Meanwhile

"_Mina-chan did you miss me, I missed you so much" a voice purred behind Minako dressed in that horrid dress that Queen Serenity had them wear since she thought they looked good in it._

"_Ko-chan you're here I missed you I thought you had to leave" Minako said looking at her lover and father of her child._

"_I do the Queen is having me serve as border patrol around the Kuiper Belt so I might not be back for awhile she still hates me, but tell Sere I said hi ok" Chieko kissed Minako fully on the lips before vanishing in golden light._

"Damn Reiko I miss her already now" Minako said looking at her best friend.

"What do you expect the Queen want no distractions or interruptions to her plan" Rei said looking at the Venusian.

"Sad woman she has an adorable daughter, a magnificent husband and wondrous and expansive kingdom and she wants to control everything to the last detail just for power how sad." Ami said walking up to Mars holding out her computer showing scans of the palace as they wait for Serenity.

"It makes you think huh, that a nice innocent princess of the Golden Millennium turns into a spiteful cruel Queen in the Silver Millennium, I mean she is in control just because the last millennium the Gods had more say and then there was the Senshi Wars which stopped by sacrificing the Senshi of Andromeda all in one go they all died to contain Chaos" Makoto said looking at the three other women who all were playing with their gowns as the Princess was recuperating from the power surge in the other room.

Meanwhile

"_Michi I hate doing this kind of watch I'm never near my sister senshi and it does not help our fathers blocked the transportation grids except to the Moon where the Queen knows what will happen" Haruka said typing on her computer doing her scan._

"_Well Ruka you know all four castles have long range scans just at different levels the first ones that could pick up something is Eris and Pluto which will reach further than ours and then the Queen put Saturn to sleep to stop her and to punish her" Michiru said looking at Haruka in her screen before two more entered into the conversation._

"_I just left the Moon the Queen is showing off funny thing is the Earth brat's guard was not there at all" Chieko said eat a lollipop._

"_Well I'm getting a call to report the Gate of Time by the Queen she wants me to serve their for a time but the things is if Saturn is awakened and dropped her glaive I get reset then when I re awaken I be stuck at the Gate until Neptune and Uranus awaken seeing as how she won't let Eris awaken again if we are reborn" Setsuna said._

An alert went off in the Erisian Castle making Chieko scream orders to the warriors behind her to attack the soldiers' invading.

"I'm putting an all out warning now the Shitennou are attacking slowly start with Eris I don't think I'm going to last I hope I injure one of them bad enough to slow them down" Chieko said turning before screaming "Discords Disharmony Blast" a flash of gold light before the line went dead they lost all contact with Eris before the wall of sound blocked the army from getting to Pluto for awhile it will only take an hour. The line reopened and a shout was heard.

"Hundred Nights Swing"

"_Fuck you, I miss you my sisters, I hope you kill these fucktards"_ and the line shut off in an explosion which was seen as far as Uranus which made the Outers mad and nervous at what happened.

"_Amiko, Minako, Reiko, and Makoto Eris has fallen the enemy has come and they are destroy the planets one by one until they reach the Moon their going to destroy Mercury and Venus before heading to the Moon" Michiru said through the communicators._

"_Revise that Mercury and Venus has fallen the enemy is sending out weird energy that destroyed all life on Mercury and Venus in one swipe." Haruka barked out looking at the readings and the way the Sun is growing darker._

"Girls we in trouble the King was right" Ami said gasping to Makoto, Minako, and Rei who all were stunned which made the senshi grab their pens to ready themselves for trouble that was sure to come from Earth.


	5. Arc 1 Silver: Death of Pluto and Neptune

I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh and sorry for any Queen Serenity lovers but she will be bashed a lot. And I don't own Ronin Warriors.

"_Minako"_-Solarian speech

"**Makoto"-** Jovian Speech

"_Ami"_-Mercurian Speech

"_**Rei"**_-Martian Speech

"Hello Princess Setsuna how are you this lovely evening" said a voice from the tall beauty who gasped that the shields were broken so fast.

"Confused little Princess well you see we are from Earth so the shield only blocks what is coming from outside the System we from inside it" another voice said holding a dagger to her throat.

"Back the hell off of me you fucking idiots, _Alpha protocol Alpha Centauri Uranium Neptune"_ Setsuna yelled as a dagger was shoved into her chest.

"Oh shush little princess we not through with you yet" another voice said.

"The planet is dead all of it so there is no one else but her that's still alive"

"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite, how nice of the bastard son of Earth's guard is destroy the System because of how petty you all are why don't you die, DEAD SCREAM!" she roared to life with the last one with a move of stunning purple power that drove the men way from her while she holds her abdomen from the stab wound.

"Missed little princess you do not have that good of an aim do you" Jadeite said as he looked her with a smirk.

"Well she has a nice amount of power, pity we have to killed her" Kunzite said laughing as Zoisite looked at her with a predatorily smile and jumped at Setsuna.

"Time STOP!" Setsuna yelled as she blasted all four of them into the wall as she slides to floor with only her staff supporting her. "By Uranus and Neptune I stalled them for as long as I could, there is too many of them"

Setsuna fall on the floor dead with her staff the orb went going dead losing all power and she lost her transformation she was in her black gown laying on the cold purple marble floor.

"Setsuna, Setsuna no Haruka I can't do this by myself no Setsuna" Michiru said crying at the screen as Pluto blows up flowed by each moon of Neptune one by one coming to the castle that orbits the planet.

"Hello little mermaid is there something you missed" came the voice of Zoisite purring in her ear making her scream in shock.

"Oh little mermaid is scared and doesn't have the will to fight" Nephrite said looking at her smirking.

"She doesn't have the will to fight alone" Jadeite said walking towards her.

"Deep Submerge" Michiru yelled as she jumped back from the men who were trying to kill her hoping she hit one of them in the process.

"Such bad aim, and I thought Zoisite was hopeless" Nephrite said walking closer to Michiru who was getting tired from dodging all of their strikes and she fired four more Deep Submerges in a row which the men avoided.

"_Ruka, I might not make it, they are trying to tire me out enough for them to kill me" Michiru said grabbing her talisman._

"Submarine Reflection" all the attacks heading towards her were redirected and hit Jadeite in the arm injuring him enough to make him stay back.

"So the little mermaid has spunk too bad you have to die I always wonder if that legend is true" Kunzite said walking closer before blasting Michiru into the wall that she slid down leaving a blood trail behind her.

"That makes three pesky senshi down" Nephrite said smirking at the motionless body.

"_**Michiru, Michiru wake up now you can't die now I need you Koneko-chan needs you, Ami needs you get up" **_came the voice through the broken monitor.

"To late you little dike your girl here is no more and you are next" came Jadeite's voice as he laughed maniacally followed by the other Shitennou before they left before Neptune exploded.


	6. Arc 1 Silver: Death of Sailor Uranus

I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh and sorry for any Queen Serenity lovers but she will be bashed a lot. And I don't own Ronin Warriors.

"_Minako"_-Solarian speech

"**Makoto"-** Jovian Speech

"_Ami"_-Mercurian Speech

"_**Rei"**_-Martian Speech

Haruka already transformed after Michiru and Setsuna had died at the hands of these Terrans who decided to destroy the system, and she was ready when her moons started being destroyed heading towards her castle and her source of isolation.

"These bastards will get what's coming to them" she growled as soon as the door was blast open she cried out an attack.

"World Shaking" she growled out aiming into the smoke, she heard a laugh from the smoke.

"Oh this one knows how to fight she hit Zoisite good, so that's two of us injured to their three dead, interesting little girls" Kunzite said walking out of the smoke followed by the others including a heavily bleeding Zoisite.

"Scum you are not worthy or good enough to walk on these grounds leave, Space Sword Blaster" she growled slicing Jadeite's lower left arm and slicing a cut into Nephrite's face, before running to gain cover from them.

"Come in girls, the enemy has made it to Uranus trying to stall for as long as I can two are critically injured as of now" She said into her communicator.

"Understood Haruka we try to keep the Princess and King safe" Minako said through the communicator.

"Stay alive Ruka-chan I need you" Makoto said trying to keep calm through the intercom.

"Mako stay strong Ruka-chan is one of the strongest there is" Minako said happily.

"Howling Stars" a voice yelled from behind her she dodged as a silver blast of blues stars blasted a hole through a wall.

"Gaia Inferno" beams of fire were shot forth, followed by more stars.

"They are pulling out all the stops for this I must keeping running 'til I get the transporter ready. World Shaking" she caused more smoke as she ran through the castle to the loading dock.

"Nirvana's Peace" a gale of pink rose petal flew towards her, which she dodged with only gaining a small graze on her right arm which went numb.

"Great numbing agents" she grunted as she saw the dock was facing Saturn and was three hallways away from where she is now.

"Elysium's Tangled Grace" Vines shot up from the ground that she was lucky to avoid as the attacks kept coming from behind her as she ran.

"Uranus's Tempest Burst" an attack of golden wind that she never knew existed came from her and cleared the hall behind of all followers giving her more time but drained her.

"Interesting attack, totally draining though must keep going" she said as she slowly finishes her run fighting exhaustion to escape the general behind her.

"Nirvana's Grace" an attack of flower's came towards her with crystal shards almost hit her if she didn't fall to the ground a few steps from the dock door.

"World Shaking" she blasted Zoisite away again making him bleed more he was closer to start feeling the blood loss, like Jadeite was who was lagging at the back of the group.

"Thought this would be easy didn't you" Haruka said standing in front of the wind in the dock with a loss grip on her sword.

"Wolf's Pack Revenge" ten purple wolves came from nowhere and pinned her to the wall.

"You're done you little slut, I hope you ready to meet your maker now" Jadeite said holding his stump of an arm.

"Aww did the little dike infuriate you Jadeite-kun" Zoisite said trying to seal the wound on Jadeite.

"It was in the stars that you will fail little soldier you should of just stayed a normal princess." Nephrite said walking closer to her to lift her head up when she spat at him.

"For that bitch I will kill you myself" pulling out a dagger Nephrite stabbed Haruka in the gut making her cough up blood.

Meanwhile in Titan Castle Hotaru is watch all of what is happening to Haruka from a video screen crying as she watch her friend and confidant being brutal stabbed and tortured in front of her, she felt her powers stir and felt her body get teleported away to the Moon as a flash of white light was seen from where Haruka was.

Back to Miranda Castle

"Your going to fail Terran scum your no match against King Taiyou" Haruka said trying to hold herself up.

"Oh we manage with the power of Metallica behind us so die bitch" Jadeite said kicking her in the side making her fall to her knees.

"Fucking Pansies all of you" Haruka said causing Kunzite to move since he let the others torture her.

"Destroy" the wolves that pinned her attacked her again before blowing up on contact with her.

"Sorry Koneko-chan and Mako-chan I failed you" she fail to the floor into a pool of her blood dead from the attack from the Generals who then summon some power from the Negaverse to destroy Saturn and Jupiter who didn't have their senshi to protect them as well as destroying Mars on the way to the Moon.


End file.
